


The Perils of Misteltoe and Pyjamas

by IslanderBib83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslanderBib83/pseuds/IslanderBib83
Summary: Dean got so caught up in work he realised too late that his brother and Bobby both wouldn’t be there to celebrate Christmas with him.Luckily there's his neighbour, Castiel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to destimushi for beta-ing this for me. This was great help.
> 
> And the biggest thank you ever to Lotrspnfangirl for saving my ass when i thought my whole doc was gone.

How did this happen? How did he get so caught up with work he didn't realize until now that everybody had made different plans? Bobby and Jody were off on some fancy ski vacation, and he remembered Sammy telling him in a sort of happy-nervous kind of way that Jess' parents had invited him over to celebrate with them this year. He even vaguely recall teasing his younger brother about family dinners, but never gave it a second thought.

Until now, that is. Dean realized he'd be alone for Christmas. Alone. He’d never been on his own for Christmas and had no idea how one spent Christmas without company.

 

He stood at the kitchen table, eyes fixed on the note and the wrapped present from Sammy he had found in his mailbox. Looking at the flat rectangular shaped present, Dean fished his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and texted his brother.

 

_I’m expecting a ‘Christmas Alone for Dummies’ from you._

 

His phone buzzed with a reply before he had taken off his shoes.

 

_Hahaha! But why alone? Castiel gone too?_

 

Castiel, the quirky guy who moved into the apartment next door almost five months ago had dug his way into Dean's life – and, if Dean was honest, his heart as well.

 

It started with chats on their balconies and had since developed to them giving each other a spare key. Most times it was Cas showing up at Dean’s apartment unannounced, but Dean had done the same a few times too. One time, Dean actually walked in on Castiel coming out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and not having a freaking towel wrapped around his waist. Dean had been mortified and they stared at each other for quite some time before Dean made it to ask if Castiel wanted Chinese that night, which he did. Dean then quickly excused himself back to his own place before it became obvious that he was actually a little excited to see Cas naked. Thanks to a quick cold shower, dinner had not been awkward that night.

 

Castiel. Dean wondered if he’d be home for Christmas or if he would go celebrate with friends or family; they didn’t discuss their Christmas or holiday plans with each other. Surely Castiel would think him pathetic if he asked him to spend Christmas with him, just because he didn't want to be alone.

 

Dean was just about to text back to Sammy when his door opened and the person occupying his thoughts walked in wearing only socks, his dark hair tousled like he’d just taken off his sweater.

He didn’t bother with a Hello, or any greeting for that matter, instead he just asked, “Hey, what are you in the mood for tonight?” since it was his turn to order dinner.

 

“Um…burger?” Dean replied.

 

“Double bacon, double cheese,” Castiel stated; it hasn't been a question anymore for many weeks.

 

“You got it.” Dean gave him a thumbs up. They ordered dinner like an old married couple, knowing exactly what the other preferred. 

 

Focusing on his phone again, he swiped his screen unlocked and typed his reply to Sammy. _I'll ask him._

 

Castiel, one leg folded under the other on the couch, was calling Heartburn, the place they always ordered their burgers from. Dean finally took off his shoes and slipped off his jacket and left them where he was standing: the jacket over a kitchen chair and the shoes beneath it. He sat down next to Castiel and turned on the TV but muted it while the other was on the phone.

 

“Hey Cas, you got plans for Christmas?” he asked once Castiel hung up, half-turning to face his neighbour.

 

Castiel leaned forward to put his phone on the coffee table before putting his sock-clad feet up next to it. He shrugged and leaned back comfortably, looking at the TV instead of Dean when he replied, “Same as every year. Spend Christmas eve on the couch with booze and cookies, watching sappy Christmas movies. Christmas day I stay in bed for as long as I want.”

 

Dean watched him and couldn’t resist the urge to smile. Even though it was routine for them now it still fascinated him how at ease Castiel was here.

 

“Oh. So you're home? How would you feel about doing that together? Maybe even a homemade meal to start the evening with for once?” Dean asked feeling a little guilty about worming his way into Castiel’s private Christmas. But then again, why shouldn’t he? They gave up privacy when they handed each other spare keys.

 

The other man turned to actually stare at him. Why was Castiel smirking? That slight twitch of his lips was definitely a smirk, wasn't it? “You wanna spend Christmas Day in bed with me?” Castiel asked with an amused glint in his eyes and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Oh shit! Okay that was not what Dean meant. Honestly. And he wasn’t toying with that idea right now. He wasn't!

 

“Not what I meant,” he mumbled and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed that Castiel was obviously making fun of him, but also feeling like it didn’t sound like the worst of ideas.

 

Castiel’s smile softened as he laid his hand on Dean’s back. “I would still like to spend Christmas with you,” he assured him.

 

~~~

 

The 23rd found Dean browsing the internet for recipes simple enough for someone who usually just ordered in but still worthy of Christmas Eve dinner. The next day he left work early for once and spent the afternoon preparing the filling for the meat pie he wanted to make for tonight.

 

Castiel showed up at seven in the most atrocious Christmas pyjamas Dean had ever seen, but on Castiel it was just -- for lack of other words -- adorable; it was red with green trims around the ankles, wrists, and neck, and it had tiny penguins all over. His feet were in oversized reindeer-shaped slippers.

 

“Damn, it smells good in here. I've made an emergency list of places that deliver tonight, but it seems it wasn't necessary,” he said and inhaled deeply.

 

“Thanks, man.” Dean smiled. “I didn’t know we were having a pyjama party.”

 

“Welcome to the traditional Castiel Novak Christmas.” He grinned and handed Dean a gift bag. “Merry Christmas.”

 

“What's…?” Dean started to ask peeking in, then he saw a pair of reindeer slippers and he knew.

 

His initial thought was hell no, but then he remembered how he had rudely invited himself to Castiel’s personal Christmas and if this was how Castiel spent his holidays, Dean was up for the new experience. Sammy and Bobby weren't here to make fun of him, and to be honest, Castiel looked very comfortable.

 

He pulled Castiel into a tight hug. “Thank you, man. Thank you. I better go change right now.”

 

Castiel let go and looked at him. “I hope I got your size right.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll fit,” Dean assured him and took the bag to his bedroom. The pyjamas he found in there were the opposite colours of Castiel’s, in green with red trims and the same tiny penguins. He’d never admit that to Sammy, but he was already starting to like his Christmas “alone”.

 

When he came back in his new pyjamas and slippers, Castiel had set the table and even decorated it with snowman candle holders and some holly. It was so absolutely different from any other dinner they had had together. Their usual dinners together were always ordered in and eaten on the couch while watching TV. This was something completely different but Dean was already loving all of it. .

 

“I’m very impressed that you have a real Christmas tree, Winchester.” Castiel chuckled coming back from the lounge room.

 

“Just because it’s my first time spending it with someone other than my family doesn’t mean I don’t know how to celebrate,” Dean replied poking his tongue at Castiel..

 

They ate dinner with Christmas music playing in the background. Dean was surprised how good his meat pie tasted and it looked like Castiel was also pleasantly surprised. They ate in companionable silence, only disturbed by Castiel complementing Dean on the food a few times.

 

After dinner they both cleared the table and washed the dishes together. Dean kept glancing at his friend from time to time and his face almost started to hurt from grinning by the time they finished and headed to the lounge.

 

“What are you grinning at?” Castiel asked, his lips twisting into a smirk of his own. 

 

“Nothing, I’m just enjoying our Christmas celebration.” Dean shrugged.

 

Castiel settled on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through Netflix to find a Christmas movie while Dean lit up some candles around the room.

 

“Do you want to do presents now or tomorrow morning?” Castiel asked after settling on Love Actually to start with.

 

“Let’s do them now,” Dean suggested and grabbed a box from under his tree before moving over to the couch. He handed it to Castiel and sat down next to him.

 

“Oh. That’s big. I didn’t get you something like that,” Castiel said looking a little chagrined.

 

“No, of course you did,” Dean assured him while wiggling his reindeer feet, making Castiel chuckle.

 

“Okay, good point,” he smirked and started pulling the wrapping from the box. Cas looked at the picture on the box. “Dean, this is awesome!” he exclaimed and hugged Dean tight. Dean startled when he received a kiss - not on the cheek, no, but his lips. Dean stiffened and held his breath. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to be kissed, but it was so sudden, so out-of-the-blue. His heart was racing and he was hoping it didn’t show and scare Castiel off.

 

“You’re welcome,” he said softly while Castiel pulled his new cookie jar from the box. It was shaped like a cat, the arm could be pushed down and the cat would open his mouth to dispense the cookie. Castiel was even more surprised and excited to find that Dean had even filled the jar with his favourite cookies.

 

They both handed each other one more present. Castiel got a bottle of his favourite red wine and Dean received a bottle of his favourite Whiskey. Both were opened right away and they sipped at their drinks as Castiel started the movie.

 

~

 

Dean blamed the chick flick for his head resting on Castiel’s shoulder by the time the end credits rolled across the screen. He got up and stretched. “I’m going to get the cheaper stuff,” he announced and took his Christmas present to the kitchen.

 

Castiel corked up his bottle as well. If more alcohol flowed the good stuff would be a waste. He browsed through Netflix’s offers once more and chose another Christmas movie, then made his way to the kitchen as well and traded the wine for beers and more snacks.

 

“You need something from the kitchen too?” Dean asked as they passed each other.

 

“I’d say I need a kiss first,” Castiel smirked.

 

“Huh?” Dean pursed his lips in confusion. He knew Castiel was gay, he had told Castiel about his own bisexuality, but that was it; they were just buddies…

 

“Mistletoe,” Castiel said nodding his head to show Dean the mistletoe hanging above them. 

 

“How…?” Dean didn’t remember hanging up any mistletoe. Castiel must have brought it. 

 

“Come on, it’s tradition.” Castiel gave Dean his best imitation of puppy-dog-eyes.

 

Dean leaned in to plant a kiss on his neighbour’s cheek, however Castiel had other ideas and turned his head to bring their lips together. t wasn’t a peck like when he thanked Dean for his present, but a full, deep kiss Dean didn’t expect. Dean’s eyes flew wide open, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull back. Ever since Dean walked in on Castiel naked he had caught himself fantasizing about his neighbour several times, and his full lips had always mesmerized Dean.

 

When Castiel didn’t pull back Dean flicked out his tongue tentatively, causing a soft, little moan from Castiel. A sound that quickly found it way to Dean’s crotch. He stiffened and pulled back with wide eyes. Castel looked like he was caught off guard by Dean and had to compose himself too.

 

Castiel cleared his throat and asked, “Um, beer and chips?” 

 

“Good idea,” Dean agreed and went back to the couch.

 

Half of the next movie was spent eyeing each other warily, as if they both expected the other to lash out angrily for what had happened under the mistletoe. They were both two beers in when they reached for the same bottle. Their fingers touching sent shock waves through Dean. He looked at Castiel to find Castiel looking at him the same way.

 

Dean swallowed hard, gathered his courage, and leaned closer to his friend. He heard his name faintly and lifted his index to Cas’ lips before kissing him softly. Dean felt the other man relax against him and shortly after felt a hand on his hip; he smiled and deepened the kiss.

 

When they discovered that neither was going to pull away they grew a little bolder and kissed harder, their tongues pushing out, tasting the other. Fingers touched stubbled cheeks and pyjamas covered chests, Castiel's fingers trailed lower and slipped under the hem of Dean's pyjama top, grazing against naked flesh.

 

Eventually they parted, breathless, and their eyes met.

 

“I wanted to do this for so long,” Castiel admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“Why haven’t you said anything before?” Dean asked, his voice barely a whisper.

 

Castiel shrugged. “Cold feet?”

 

“Says the guy that hung up mistletoe in my apartment,” Dean chuckled softly and moved closer to Castiel. He could have sworn the other blushed lightly, but with only candles and Christmas lights on it was hard to tell.

 

They kissed again, less hurried this time, just memorizing the feeling of each other's lips. Dean traced Cas’ full lips with the tip of his tongue before gently pecking the corners of Cas’ mouth and carefully pulling on his bottom lip with his teeth.

 

The movie was forgotten and by the time the end credits rolled, their kisses had become much more heated. Their fingers were touching and tracing as much as they could. Castiel’s fingers moved up Dean’s thigh, making him shiver and moan.

 

“Cas.” Dean’s voice was barely above a moan, his hand resting very close to the V of his friend's crotch. He could already feel that the other man was just as affected by their make-out session as he was.

 

He laid his hand on Castiel’s and slowly guided him to his crotch, letting him feel his hardness and showing him it was okay to take things further. Castiel still looked at him questioningly, but Dean nodded at him reassuringly.

 

Castiel pressed against Dean's crotch and slightly circled his palm over his hardness.

 

“Oh, Dean!” Castiel moaned softly.

 

Dean slowly brought his own hand to Castiel’s crotch. He could feel that, unlike himself, Castiel was not wearing underwear, which didn’t really surprise him, he’d always imagined Castiel to be a commando kind of guy, but to actually feel it was exciting He felt big, thick, and definitely very hard. Dean already loved what he could feel; he wanted more and feel everything.

 

“Castiel?” Dean asked, his voice only a whisper.

 

“Yes?” Castiel tilted his head and looked straight into Dean's eyes. His mouth slowly formed a smile and he nodded. “Yes! Yes.” He nodded and darted in to kiss Dean’s lips.

 

Dean got up and took Castiel’s hand. He turned the TV off and started blowing out the candles. Castiel grinned as he watched him. Finally Dean led Castiel to the one room the other had never had been in, his bedroom. 

 

“This is not what I expected, Mr order-in-dinner-and-eat-on-couch-cause-the-table-is-too-cluttered,” Castiel teased.

 

“Shut up,” Dean chuckled, pushing the mountain of pillows off his neatly made bed.

 

Castiel sat down in the middle of the bed and slowly took of his shirt. Dean sat next to him and took his off as well.

 

Hands came up slowly to roam the naked skin of his chest. Castiel’s hands were firm,his touch sure but gentle. Dean ran his own hands up Castiel’s thigh, over his pyjama pants. “Take these off?” Dean asked, his voice a husky whisper.

 

Castiel obliged, smiling at Dean amused and heated. He lifted his ass and pushed his pants down. Dean watched him, licking his lips, and moved behind him. His hands rested on Castiel’s hips briefly before his arms snaked around Castiel’s waist and his hands wandered up to caress his chest. When Castiel discarded his pants to the foot of the bed, Dean slowly roamed further down, Dean slowly roamed further down until his fingers came in contact with coarse, curly hairs.

 

He could feel Castiel holding his breath, so he leaned forward and kissed along his shoulder, nuzzled his neck. His fingers ghosted along the length of Castiel’s cock. “Damn, you feel good, buddy,” he breathed hotly into Castiel’s ear. His thumb swiped over the head and Castiel hissed softly. Dean had to strain to hear the sound of his name.

 

“Please, do it,” Castiel begged. He sure didn't have to tell Dean twice.

 

Dean's fingers instantly wrapped around his length, gentle but firm, and started to stroke Castiel with skilled movements. Castiel’s breathing was strained as he was writhed. Dean loved feeling him against his chest.

 

The harder and faster Dean stroked, the more Castiel writhed and bucked. When he came he was panting too hard to scream and Dean wondered if he would always be this silent during sex.

 

His own cock was achingly hard, but he didn’t have to wait long. Castiel turned around to him and kissed him hard, pressing him down onto the mattress. Their bodies slotted together, rubbing against one another, hands roaming, lips ghosting, teeth gently nibbling.

 

Dean shimmied out of his pyjama pants, moaning Castiel’s name and rubbing against him. Castiel smiled and started kissing down his chest and belly. He didn’t waste time, nuzzling, teasing, and Dean was thankful for it; he was too desperate to fool around and once Castiel’s lips wrapped around his cock, Dean cried out in relief.

 

It only took Castiel a few licks, a little bit of sucking, a gentle scrape with his teeth to have Dean writhing hard beneath him, mumbling, moaning obscenities, and crying out loud when he finally found release. Castiel licked him clean and smiled as he laid down next to him. “Dean?” he asked softly and nuzzled his ear.

 

“Hmm? That was good,” Dean replied with a light smirk, them his face darkened and he turned to Castiel. “Was it good for you? You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” he asked, worried.

 

Castiel shook his head. “No, I’m not. Rather, thoughts of round two?” he shrugged, hoping Dean wouldn’t feel rushed or under pressure. He was lucky, Dean just grinned widely and nodded. “Top or Bottom?” Castiel added with a relieved smirk. 

 

Dean moved so he could whisper in Castiel’s ear, “Bottom.” He opened the drawer, reached into it, and handed Castiel a bottle of lube.

 

“Condoms, Babe?” Castiel asked with a frown.

 

Dean understood him, but he hadn’t needed any for quite a while (his dildo didn’t need them). He sat up with a small sigh. “I might have one or two left, hang on.” He moved to get a better view inside the drawer and beamed when he found three of the desired foil packs. He held them up triumphantly and moved back to Castiel’s side. Castiel had to chuckle at Dean’s pride over the discovery.

 

Castiel ran his hand over Dean’s body and kissed him gently. “Relax, babe. Let me take care of you,” he half whispered between kisses and knelt over Dean. “Spread your legs,” he told him softly.

 

Dean spread his legs and set his feet flat on the bed as Castiel set to prepare him with his fingers, using plenty of lube. It didn’t take long for Dean to get ready for the other man’s cock. His skin was flushed and hot and he was aching for Castiel, for his cock, for his own release.

 

Castiel rocked above him, kissing him passionately, his cock grinding against Dean’s until he reached between them to rub it along Dean’s cleft; Dean arched up in need for more.

 

“Shh, Babe, I’m right here, I’ll give you all that you need,” Castiel promised. He straightened up and opened one of the foil packs. He gave himself a few strokes with lube covered fingers, then gently teased Dean’s hole.

 

Dean’s knees clasped around Castiel’s hips, urging Castiel to enter him, to give him what he desired.

 

And Castiel did. Slowly, not to hurt him, Castiel pushed the head of his cock past Dean’s rings of muscles. Both men made strained but wanting, needy sounds. As Castiel pushed further in, wanting Dean to feel everything he had to give, Dean’s hands roamed and caressed his back gently.

 

Castiel covered his upper body in gentle, loving kisses and began moving inside him. Dean rocked gently to meet his movements. As t turned out, Castiel wasn’t at all quiet during sex. Dean heard his name numerous times combined with “yes” and “fuck”, and in many different ways, his voice hitching in different states of desperation and arousal.

 

Castiel’s hands caressed and massaged Dean’s inner thighs, and sometimes just resting them there. With Castiel’s increasing speed and force, Dean grabbed and held onto the headboard as tight as he could. His feet planted firmly on the bed, close to cramping. He rocked hard to keep up with Castiel.

 

“Cas! Oh damn, Cas, yes. So good. Harder.” Dean braced himself when Castiel responded to his plea and pounded into him. Firm hands planted on either side of his ribs and and very heated eyes met his gaze. 

 

“Ride me, Winchester,” Castiel groaned deeply and, with Dean warned and helping, flipped them. Dean shifted until he found the position he wanted and started riding.

 

He started slowly then worked his way back close to the speed Castiel had set. He rode him hard, bracing himself on Castiel’s chest with one hand and stroking his cock with the other. He felt his next orgasm build up fast once he shifted a little and hit his prostate with every thrust. His head lolling back he panted and moaned.

 

He didn’t see Castiel reach up, but he sure as hell felt his nipples being twisted. He arched hard and his rings of muscle squeezed around Castiel’s length when Dean spilled his load over his hand onto Castiel’s belly. Castiel thrusted a few more times before coming into the condom.

 

Dean got off him and watched as Castiel take off the condom, tie it up and throw it on the floor. He snuggled up into his friend’s wide, welcoming arms. Castiel gently caressed his back and held him close.

 

~ 

 

They fell asleep like this, enjoying each other’s body heat and their shared post-sex bliss. When they woke up later, sticky and cold, they got up and took a shower together.

 

“I’ve been thinking, Cas,” Dean said meeting the other man’s eyes in the mirror, “I’d very much want to spend Christmas Day in bed with you.”


End file.
